


[Podfic] What Scorpia Knows

by allysseriordan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Life in the Horde (She-Ra), Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, childhood soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: This is what Scorpia knows. This is what she remembers. Sometimes those are different things?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] What Scorpia Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Scorpia Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692017) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



**Listen:**  


**Text:** [What Scorpia Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692017)

 **Author:** [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien)

 **Reader:** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

 **Length:** 2:57

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/what-scorpia-knows-hsavinien)


End file.
